You're Delusional
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr: the new Robichaux girls notice foxxay acting like a couple, some ship it, some think that the shippers are delusional. Foxxay is oblivious until either the shippers get them to admit their feelings or they get caught doing something together. Still taking prompts!


All of the girls filed into the room for the weekly Coven meeting and took various seats around the living area. The usual table was placed at the front of the room. Cordelia Goode sat in the very middle. To her left were Misty and Queenie and to her right were Zoe and Kyle. Kyle wasn't actually a council member, but the seat was always his because he helped protect the coven. Cordelia stood when the last girl entered and everything went quiet.

"Okay. Let's begin. The first item on the agenda is…" And so the meeting went.

oooOOooOOooo

The meeting ended and the girls all headed their separate ways. It was Saturday, so all of the girls usually did their own thing. Some had last minute study crams but most went into town to hang out until curfew.

"That was so cute," Kara, one of the new witches said to her friend Christine, "Don't you think?"

"What are you talking about now?" Kara was always getting into things and coming up with ridiculous plans that usually go Christine in trouble.

"What do you mean? It was totally obvious. I mean come on she couldn't take her eyes off her!" Kara made a swooning motion and Christine giggled despite herself.

"Who are you talking about? Did you even pay attention to the meeting at all?" Kara stopped and stared at her friend in disbelief.

"I can't believe you didn't notice! And yes I did pay attention, or I couldn't have noticed. Misty was totally staring all lovey-dovey goo-goo eyes at Miss Cordelia!" She said this a little too loud and caught the attention of a few girls near them as well as the attention of Zoe who was walking past them. She glanced their way strangely before continuing on her way.

"You're delusional. Misty and Miss Cordelia are not together," The few girls who had overheard their conversation finally made it to them to listen to them argue.

"Oh they totally are! Or at least they should be! They would be _so_ cute together!" Another coven member, Phoebe, chimed in.

"Oh come on, Pheebs. They are not together. Plus that'd be totally weird. She's her teacher. Remember?" Phoebe just stared at her best friend Claire like she was crazy.

Kara had heard enough though, "See! Phoebe agrees with me! They _are_ together!"

"Ugh. You don't have any proof. Can we just let this go for now? I want to go see that new movie while we have some free time."

oooOOooOOooo

Zoe entered Cordelia's office without knocking. The scene before her was almost too cute to handle. Cordelia was sat in her desk chair and Misty was sitting across her lap. She had Cordelia's hand in hers and was placing soft kisses across the Supreme's knuckles. Cordelia was smiling like Zoe had never seen her smile before. She felt bad about interrupting their moment, but they needed to know.

"Hey guys," The two looked up but did not separate, "I don't know what you want to do about it but some of the girls have caught on that the two of you may be together. There were a few of them talking about it in the hallway after the meeting."

"Thank you, Zoe," Cordelia nodded to her council member, "We don't mind if people know but Misty and I decided that we wanted to see who would figure it out first. If they ask us, we'll tell them. However, you nor Queenie are allowed to confirm anything okay. We've got a bet going."

Misty giggled, "My money's on Kara, she's way too involved in everything. Cordelia said something about Christine findin' out first though, because she's really in tune with everything around her. So we'll see," She placed a kiss on Cordelia's nose before standing, "I gotta go drive some of the girls ta the movie. I'll be back later, darlin'."

Misty nodded to Zoe on her way out and Zoe followed her out the door. Cordelia just smiled before sitting forward to get some paper work done.

oooOOooOOooo

"So will you do it?" Christine looked up from her book at Kara who was practically buzzing with energy and bouncing on her toes.

"Will I do what? And hurry up, I have to get to the green house for class," Christine just knew her friend was up to something, and she really didn't have time for this right now. Besides, it was the first class of the week, and they always got their assignments for the week on Mondays.

"Will you scope out Misty. You know ask her certain questions and see how she answers them? I'll do the same for Miss Cordelia. It'll prove that they're together," Kara put her hands together and pouted her lip at Christine.

"Ugh. Fine, do you have these magic questions somewhere? Don't expect me to do this again. I'm only giving in now because we're both gonna be late," Kara squealed and pulled out a piece of folded paper and handing it to her before running off the in direction of her class. Christine shook her head and started off for the green house.

She loved her gardening class. She was one of three girls that took it on a regular basis. Some of the girls came once a month because they were required to. Misty had decided to offer it twice a week to anyone who wanted it more than that though.

She arrived and noticed the other two there already. They smiled, already tending to their plants. She could hear Misty moving things around in the back somewhere. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to have to ask her favorite teacher. She pulled out the list and snorted at some of the odd questions Kara had come up with. One of them just flat out being, 'Are you dating Miss Cordelia." This would never work.

Christine moved to her work place and grabbed her latest potted plant. She still had the list in her hand and didn't hear Misty come up behind her, "Yes," Christine jumped at the sound of Misty's voice directly over her shoulder. She turned to look at Misty in question. Misty was looking down at Christine's hand and she realized what the woman meant. She looked back to Misty to see her smiling wide, " I guess I owe Cordelia twenty bucks. She said you'd figure it out first. Although I bet on Kara."

"These are Kara's questions. I guess you both kind of won. Why didn't you guys just tell us if you didn't mind us knowing?" Misty laughed lightly and moved to Christine's side to work on another plant while they worked. The girl dropped the list into her pocket and moved back to her own plant.

"We wanted ta see how long it would take the girls ta figure it out. We've been datin' for a few months now but we only just told Zoe and Queenie a few weeks ago."

"Oh, well. I won't tell Kara just yet. It'll do her some good to have to wait for something. Though I would kill to be in that room with her asking Miss Cordelia the same questions she gave me to ask you right now," Christine laughed at the thought and Misty laughed out loud before slapping a hand over her mouth so she didn't disturb the other girls.

"Cordelia gets real flustered when people start askin' her questions about her life. Though, if she flat out asks if we're datin' she'll tell her the truth," Misty looked sideways at Christine for a moment before looking back down at her plant and asking the girl, "So when are ya gonna work up the courage ta ask that little fire ball out?"

"What? I do not like Kara. And she definitely does not like me. She's straight. She had a boyfriend," The girl focuses on her plant and refuses to look up at Misty.

"Cordelia had a husband," At this Christine glances up and Misty is smiling, "I didn't think she'd ever love me either, but I told her how I felt one day because I thought it would be best for me ta leave if I felt that way, but I wanted her ta know. I told her and just before I got ta the door she grabbed my hand and she kissed me. She told me she loved me too and the rest is history."

"Kara would never like me though. She's so great. She's really energetic and she's so caring and compassionate. And I'm all book nerd or always here with my plant while she goes on and on about all kinds of stuff while she tends to her few plants when we're here. We're so different. I like things organized and precise and she's all beautiful chaos." The girl can feel tears welling up in her eyes but refuses to let them fall.

"I dunno, Chris. That sounds a lot like two other people that I know," Christine looks at her confused and she gestures to herself. It finally hits the young girl and she smiles. Her few tears falling, "Oh sweet pea don't cry, come 'ere," Misty wraps her in a strong hug and Christine laughs a little at the situation. She pulls back and wipes her tears away.

"Thank you, Misty. I never thought of it that way. Maybe I'll ask Kara her stupid little list of questions about myself."

oooOOooOOooo

"So? Did you get anything out of Misty?" I shake my head without looking up from my laptop as she enters our shared room, "Nothing? Are you serious?"

"Didn't you get anything out of Miss Cordelia?" She looks frustrated and falls back onto her bed dramatically.

"No, we had a pop quiz and it lasted all period. I didn't get a chance," I glance at the clock on my computer and decide to take pity on the girl.

"You know it's pretty late, everyone is probably in bed by now. I saw Misty headed to the living room. Maybe they're in there together. I doubt it, but you're so sure so," Kara jumps up and smiles at me.

"You're totally right. I mean you were really sarcastic and probably didn't mean it but I'm going," With that Kara left the room and she could hear the girl running down the hall.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia giggled as Misty pulled her down onto her lap to straddle her. Misty leaned up to peck the woman's lips before she pulled back to grin at Cordelia. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty's neck and wound her fingers into the girl's wild hair before leaning forward to bring the girl into a passionate kiss. Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia's waist and pulled her closer. She ran her finger tips along the exposed skin where the Supreme's shirt had ridden up slightly.

Just as Cordelia was really getting into the kiss she heard a squeal and footsteps moving quickly down the hall way. She looked down at Misty who had started laughing lightly.

"That would be Kara. The entire coven will know by tomorrow mornin'. Now where were we?" Misty stood with Cordelia in her arms. Her legs wrapped around Misty's waist and Misty grinned sexily at her, "So we better go enjoy our last night without all of our girls knowin'," With that, Misty took off running as Cordelia giggled loudly.


End file.
